Der Zauberer von Sunnydale
by Artemis1000
Summary: B/Ri Bei den Patrouillen fällt der Scooby Gang auf, daß kaum Vampire unterwegs sind, die wenigen flehen sie an, sie zu pfählen. Dann taucht der mysteriöse


Der Zauberer von Sunnydale Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehört Joss Whedon und Mutant Enemy, die Charaktere Sorcerer und Kelly gehören mir.   
Zeitlinie: Anfang 5. Staffel   
Altersfreigabe: R   
Paare: B/RI   
Inhalt: Bei den Patrouillen fällt der Scooby Gang auf, daß kaum Vampire unterwegs sind, die wenigen flehen sie an, sie zu pfählen. Den Grund finden sie heraus, als sie eines Nachts auf den mysteriösen "Zauberer" treffen...   
Kommentar: # steht für telepathische Gespräche. Ich habe diese Story während einer meiner Schreibblockaden geschrieben, also erwartet bitte kein literarisches Meisterwerk. Als ob man das überhaupt von mir erwarten könnte... ;-)   


**Der Zauberer von Sunnydale**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**   
  


Buffy und Riley flirteten und lachten während der ganzen Patrouille. Sie waren in bester Party-Laune. Die blonde Jägerin störte nicht einmal so sehr, daß sich seit Tagen kaum Vampire und Dämonen sehen ließen. Es war merkwürdig, aber so hatte sie mehr Zeit für ihren Freund. 

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf das Pärchen vor ihm nahm Spike einen Zug an seiner Zigarette. Er war genervt und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, jemanden umzubringen. Nach Möglichkeit den lachenden jungen Mann vor ihm. Aber mit jedem anderen Menschen wäre er auch zufrieden gewesen. Zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte er den Chip in seinem Kopf und diejenigen, die ihn implantiert hatten. 

Xander gab Anya einen Kuß und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm vorschlug, sich davonzuschleichen. Obwohl er zustimmte, daß Buffy es höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht auffallen würde, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Wenn sie doch noch in einen Kampf gerieten, würde er sich als ein Feigling fühlen. 

Händchenhaltend gingen Willow und Tara neben ihnen und unterhielten sich leise über einen neuen Zauber, den sie nach der Patrouille versuchen wollten. Sie genossen den romantischen Mondscheinspaziergang, denn als etwas anderes konnte man die Patrouille kaum bezeichnen. Obwohl sie schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs waren, hatten sie keinen einzigen Vampir oder Dämon gesehen. 

Die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt, ging Rupert Giles hinter den Jugendlichen und dem Vampir. Den Wächter beunruhigte die Friedlichkeit, zu sehr erschien sie ihm als Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Seit vier Tagen wälzte er all seine Bücher hin- und her, ohne eine Erklärung zu finden. Letztendlich hatte er darauf bestanden, selbst mitzukommen, in der Hoffnung, daß es nur eine Ausrede von Buffy war, um nicht patrouillieren zu müssen. Mit jeder Minute wurde das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch stärker. 

"Können wir nicht aufhören, Giles? Sie sehen doch, daß keine Vampire hier sind und es ist kühl und ich will nach Hause gehen", beklagte sich Buffy. 

"Buffy, wir sollten uns noch einen anderen Friedhof ansehen. Saint Joseph ist um die Ecke." 

"Ich stimme Mister Giles zu, Buffy. Wir müssen diese besorgniserregende Situation weiter untersuchen", bekräftigte Riley. Er ignorierte das verächtliche Schnauben hinter ihm. 

"Okay, aber nach Saint Joseph machen wir Schluß, es ist schon halb zwölf!" Sie fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, "wenn Sie einverstanden sind, meine ich." Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu Giles, der nickte. "Dann laßt uns schnell machen. Komm, Riley!" 

Spike verkniff sich den Hinweis, daß jeder Vampir, der Ohren hatte, bei ihrem Geschnatter abhauen würde. Es machte noch mehr Spaß, die Jägerin frustriert zu sehen, als sie zu ärgern.   


Nach drei Minuten hatten sie den Friedhof erreicht. Das Torschloß war seit Monaten kaputt und deshalb war der Friedhof bei Vampiren sehr beliebt. Normalerweise. Als sie an diesem Abend durch das Tor gingen und sich umschauten, sahen sie nichts als gähnende Leere. 

"Auch nichts los", zuckte Buffy gähnend mit den Schultern. "Na ja, es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir ne Runde drehen." 

"Vielleicht würdest Du mehr Erfolg haben, Jägerin, wenn Du nicht jeden Vampir im Umkreis von einer Meile warnen würdest", schlug Spike nun doch großzügig vor. Auf Buffys vernichtenden Blick hob er abwehrend die Hände, "ich wollte ja nur helfen." 

Giles räusperte sich zögerlich. "Äh... so sehr ich auch hasse, das zu sagen, Buffy, aber Spike könnte unter Umständen Recht haben." 

Buffy rollte die Augen und erklärte ungeduldig, "ich weiß, was ich mache!" 

"Verstehe", sagte Anya süßlich, "Du willst die Vampire mit Deinem Gefasel aus der Stadt jagen!" 

Buffy wollte Xanders vorlauter Freundin gerade Manieren beibringen, als sie Frauenschreie hörte. "Kommt!" Mit sicherem Instinkt sprintete sie los - die Scooby Gang hinter ihr - und holte gleichzeitig einen Pflock aus ihrem Hosenbund. 

Sie baute sich vor einem Vampir auf, der eine junge Frau gegen einen Grabstein preßte und von ihr trank. Sie schien noch nicht viel Blut verloren zu haben, denn sie wehrte sich, stellte Buffy erleichtert fest. Obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als den Vampir sofort zu pfählen, hielt sie sich zurück. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen ein paar Fragen beantworten. "Laß die Frau los!", bestimmte sie. 

Der Vampir ließ von seinem Opfer ab, knurrte und wollte in Kampfposition gehen. Bevor er das geschafft hatte, preßte Buffy ihn gegen den Grabstein, drückte einen Pflock gegen sein Herz. "Nimm ein Taxi und fahr ins Krankenhaus. Wenn Dich noch mal jemand angreift, halt das vor Dich!" Sie warf der Frau ein Kreuz zu. 

"Danke." Noch unter Schock stehend, ging sie zum Friedhofsausgang. 

"Guten Abend, nicht schön Deine Bekanntschaft zu machen", säuselte sie. "Wenn Du mir verrätst, was hier los ist, laß ich Dir vielleicht Dein armseliges Unleben." 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Vampir Buffy an. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, "nein, nein, töte mich, bitte! Ich flehe Dich an, töte mich!" 

"Hm... zuerst wirst Du mir meine Frage beantworten!" 

"ER ist hier!" 

"Wer ist "ER"? Hat er einen Namen?" 

"Niemand kennt seinen richtigen Namen." 

"Und wie nennt man ihn? Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!" 

Es antwortete eine ruhige, tiefe Männerstimme, "Sorcerer." 

Die ganze Gang fuhr erschreckt herum. Giles kam der Name beunruhigend bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. In der Hoffnung, einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, musterte er den Mann eindringlich. Er trug ein weißes Muskelshirt, verwaschene Jeans, braune Boots und eine Baseballkappe der regionalen Football-Mannschaft. Der Fremde hatte gebräunte Haut, braune Augen und Haare, soweit er das bei der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. 

Die Aura des etwa Mitte 30jährigen Mannes - er strahlte in atemberaubender Weise Gefahr, Bosheit und Authorität aus - erinnerte Buffy sofort an Angelus, aber er sah nicht aus wie ein Vampir. Die Jägerin sollte noch eine Überraschung erleben. 

Mit einem Lachen ging Spike auf den Mann zu. "Ich glaub es nicht, Sorcerer, Du bist es wirklich!" 

Sie gaben sich einen Handschlag, dann deutete Sorcerer auf die Gruppe Menschen. "Seit wann treibst Du Dich mit Menschen rum, William? Ich hoffe, sie sind wenigstens gut im Bett", schnaubte er. 

Das löste Buffy aus ihrer Starre. Sie stemmte die Hände entrüstet in ihre Hüften. "Können Sie das bitte noch mal wiederholen?", zischte sie gefährlich. 

"Das kann ich, Miss Summers, aber Sie haben mich beim ersten Mal schon verstanden, also halte ich es nicht für nötig." 

"Was bilden Sie sich ein, wer Sie sind?!" 

"Ich bin entweder Ihr Freund oder Ihr Tod, Jägerin", erklärte er, immer noch die Ruhe selbst. 

"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!" Sie nahm eine Kampfposition ein. 

Sorcerer seufzte resigniert. Als Spike zusammenzuckte, grinste er. "Keine Sorge, mein Freund, ich werde der Kleinen schon nicht weh tun." Er sprang auf Buffy zu, bevor sie Gefahr ahnte, sie rannte auf ihn zu und er packe ihr Genick. "Ich habe bessere Jägerinnen gesehen." 

"Lassen Sie Buffy los!", bellte Riley. 

"Wie furchteinflößend, ich zittere vor Angst! Hören Sie, Junge, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich Ihnen das Genick gebrochen, bevor Sie überhaupt wußten, daß ich in Ihrer Nähe bin. Ich bin ein weitaus besserer Kämpfer als die Mitglieder meines Volkes, die Sie als Versuchskaninchen halten." Er ließ Buffy los und lehnte sich gegen einen Grabstein. 

"Woher...?" 

"Was denken Sie wohl, weshalb man mich Sorcerer nennt und sich jedes Wesen, daß schon mal über mich gehört hat, zwischen hier und der Amundsen/Scott-Station in die Hose macht, wenn es nur meinen Namen hört, Special Agent Finn? Mister Harris, wenn Sie mich auf diese Weise angreifen, dann werde ich leider Ihren Arm brechen müssen." 

Giles schlug entsetzt eine Hand vor seinen Mund. "Oh mein Gott!", rief er aus, während jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. 

"Das ist genau die Reaktion, die ich gewöhnt bin! Solange meine Kollegen und ich nicht Hunger bekommen, Sie uns auf die Nerven gehen oder wir einfach Lust auf ein kleines Massaker haben, brauchen Sie und Sunnydale nichts zu fürchten, Mister Giles." 

Buffy sah fragend zu dem Wächter. "Giles, soll ich ihn pfählen?" 

Er warf Spike eine stille Bitte zu und winkte die Teenager zu sich. "Er ist einer der gefürchtetsten Vampire aller Zeiten. Er hat nachweislich 11 Jägerinnen getötet, weil sie sich ihm in den Weg stellten, von 20 wird gemunkelt, aber zwei haben sich mit ihm verbündet und sind einen natürlichen Tod gestorben. Er ist so stark, daß der Rat der Wächter verboten hat, ihn zu bekämpfen. Aus Angst!" 

"Dann wird es höchste Zeit, daß er mich kennenlernt!" 

"Buffy, Pfähle sind wirkungslos gegen ihn, Pistolen auch, man vermutet, daß er einer unbekannten Dämonen-Rasse angehört! Er hat regelrechte Massaker angerichtet, Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen." 

"Hast Du noch heute vor, mir zu erzählen, was los ist? Ich würde jetzt nämlich ganz gerne die Menschen essen." 

"Nein, das kannst Du nicht tun!", schlüpfte Spike raus. 

"Wieso denn nicht? Sie sind Menschen. Essen! Was hast Du überhaupt mit der Jägerin zu tun?" 

"Das weißt Du ganz genau, Sorcerer!", knurrte Spike wütend. 

"Ja, Du hast einen Chip im Kopf, der Dich davon abhält, Dich von lebenden Menschen zu ernähren und sie haben Dich durchgefüttert. Aber das ist kein Problem, ich kann ihnen vorher das Genick brechen und die Jägerin teilen wir uns. Es wird sofort die nächste berufen werden, die Welt ist nicht in Gefahr. Und selbst wenn, ICH bin in der Stadt und in wenigen Tagen wird jeder Vampir und Dämon hier mir dienen oder tot sein!" 

"Du wirst Sunnydale unter Deine Kontrolle bringen?", wiederholte Spike voller Horror. 

"Das kommt nicht in Frage!", ging Buffy dazwischen. "Meine Stadt übernimmt kein dahergelaufener Möchtegern-Herkules in schlechten Klamotten!" 

Sorcerer schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Ich weiß echt nicht, warum Du die am Leben lassen willst. Ist ne kleine Nervensäge! Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Deine Begleiter nicht töten soll? Und ich meine einen wirklich guten, mein Magen knurrt nämlich!" 

"Was läßt Du als einen guten Grund gelten?", fragte der Vampir mißtrauisch. Er kannte den anderen Mann und wußte, daß er leicht in eine Falle laufen konnte. 

"Laß mich überlegen... Wenn sie Deine Freunde sind, laß ich sie leben! Nicht, daß ich Dich genug dafür mag, aber ich schulde Dir einen Gefallen." 

Spike merkte erst jetzt, daß sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten. Er war sicher, daß er das noch bereuen würde. "Ähm..." 

"Sind sie Deine Freunde?" 

"Na ja..." 

"Ja oder nein? William, ich lasse mir hier ein wirklich gutes Mahl entgehen!" 

Buffy spielte "diskret" mit einem Pflock und funkelte ihn warnend an. Riley warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und der Rest suchte nach Pflöcken. "Ja, sie sind meine Freunde und ich möchte nicht, daß Du sie tötest." Spike war froh über die Drohungen, so konnte er sein Gesicht wahren. Denn er wollte lieber geheim halten, daß er ihnen sowieso geholfen hätte. 

Sorcerers Verhalten drehte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen um 180 Grad. Er lächelte die Menschen freundlich an, "ich lade Euch zu einem Drink ein, Ihr habt sicher viele Fragen. Kommt schon, ich werde Euch schon nicht in Alkohol einlegen und danach essen!", lachte er. 

Unsicher folgten die Scoobies.   


Schweigend gingen die neun Männer und Frauen zu Willys Bar. "Kelly!", rief Sorcerer einer jungem Blondine in Lederrock, -Bustier und -stiefeln zu, die vor dem Lokal eine Zigarette rauchte. 

Sie kam sofort auf sie zugerannt. "Sir, es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie nicht gesehen habe. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Sie wollten vor einer halben Stunde hier sein!" 

"Tut mir leid, ich hab die Jägerin und einen alten Freund getroffen." 

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig vorgestellt hatten, gingen sie hinein. "Hallo!" Sofort verstummten die Gespräche in der Bar, vereinzelt tuschelte man aufgeregt. Sorcerer nahm das mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis. "Willy, sechs Bier und vier Cola für die Teenager! Ignorier die Blicke, Kleine", raunte er der verunsicherten Tara zu. "Die sind nur neidisch, weil ich solch attraktive Begleitung habe." 

Kelly lehnte sich über die Theke und zog Willy am Kragen hoch. "Wenn Du uns irgendein Gesöff vorsetzt, dann werde ich Dir damit die Bar tapezieren!", zischte sie und stolzierte davon. 

"Das will ich sehen!", lachte Spike. 

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen und flüsterte dabei in einem verführerischen Tonfall, "ich kann das gleiche auch mit Deinen Innereien machen, Schätzchen!" 

Spike starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach, als hätte er eine Fata Morgana gesehen. Er hätte seinen Dämon darauf verwettet, daß diese Frau ein Vampir war, aber er konnte ihren Herzschlag hören und ihr menschliches Blut riechen. 

Nachdem die Getränke serviert waren, lehnte sich Sorcerer zurück. "Gut, jeder von Ihnen hat drei Fragen frei. Fangen Sie an!" 

"Machen wir der Reihe nach, ja?", fragte Buffy. Alle nickten. "Ich fang mal an: Woher kannten Sie unsere Namen?" 

"Ich kann - um es mit einfachen Worten auszudrücken - Gedanken lesen und in die Gehirne anderer Personen eindringen. Es ist ein Geschenk von Apollon an jeden 200. Neugeborenen." 

"Welche Rasse sind Sie?" 

"Ich bin Vampir mit einviertel vampirischen und dreiviertel menschlichen Vorfahren." 

"Das ist unmöglich! Dann... dann müssen Sie aus einer anderen Dimension kommen!" 

"Das tue ich." 

"Wieso sind Sie hier?" 

"Um Sunnydale zu übernehmen, damit meine Leute sicherstellen können, daß der Höllenschlund geschlossen bleibt." 

"Warum?" 

"Ich respektiere die Bemühungen des Rats der Wächter, aber ich soll verdammt sein, das Schicksal meiner Welt in die Hand von Leuten zu geben, die 60 Prozent der Bewohner meiner Dimension das Recht auf Leben und überhaupt ein Bewußtsein aberkennen und die anderen 40 Prozent wegen nicht-menschlicher Vorfahren höchstwahrscheinlich auch umbringen würden." 

"Wie ist Ihr richtiger Name?" 

"Das kann ich Ihnen aus Sicherheitsgründen unter keinen Umständen sagen, Mister Harris. Stellen Sie eine andere Frage." 

"Okay. Haben Sie eine Frau oder Freundin?" 

"Nein, ich bin überzeugter Single." 

"Sie sind ein Vampir, wieso sind Sie daran interessiert, den Höllenschlund geschlossen zu halten?" 

"Die Dämonen unterdrücken Vampire und Menschen, wir wollen verhindern, daß noch mehr von ihnen in unsere Dimension kommen." 

"Du sagst "wir". Was seid Ihr?" 

"Ganz einfach: "Wir" sind der von den Göttern unterstützte, vereinte und organisierte Widerstand von Menschen, Vampiren und diktaturfeindlichen Dämonen, die Krieger des Zeus!", erklärte er voller Stolz. 

"Zeus? Götter?", runzelte Buffy die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte nicht! "Welche Religion habt Ihr?" 

"Die dominierende Religion auf unserem Planeten ist das, was Sie die griechischen Götter nennen." 

"Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" 

"Die Römer haben die Besatzung von Griechenland nie etablieren können, die Griechen haben sich mit Ägypten verbündet, das Römische Reich besiegt und besetzt, sich mit den Germanen und Kelten verbündet, die Seemacht erstritten, mit asiatischen Herrschern Allianzen geschlossen und letztendlich Amerika entdeckt. Ohne die Unterstützung Roms ist das Christentum nie zu Macht gelangt und der Islam konnte durch die Einwirkung der Götter nie entstehen. Die Griechen haben Amerika übrigens friedlich erobert. Ansonsten ist nichts anders." 

"Das ist auch genug! Gab es mal die USA?" 

"Sie war mit der europäischen Konföderation die wichtigste Macht vor der Weltregierung." 

"Ist Ihre Welt fortschrittlicher oder rückständiger als unsere?" 

"BEDEUTEND weiter entwickelt! Wir bewohnten vor der Besatzung alle Planeten, die kolonisierbar sind, in unserem Sonnensystem und hatten sogar Kontakt zu Außerirdischen aufgenommen. Vampire können ins Sonnenlicht, weil wir es filtern, Sie können in 10 Minuten von Tokio nach London reisen und es gibt Behandlungen für alle bekannten Krankheiten." 

"Wieso sind bei Ihnen Vampire mit den Menschen alliiert, bekämpfen aber die Dämonen? 

"Weil die Menschen uns nicht versklaven und unterdrücken wollen. Außerdem würden wir den Dämonen auch nicht helfen, wenn sie uns anbieten würden, mitzumachen. Wir Vampire sind stärker als die Menschen und deshalb müssen wir sie beschützen." 

"Aber Sie essen doch die Menschen! Oder?" 

"Wir sind doch keine Vitaminpille!", entrüstete sich Kelly. "Nein, die Vampire tun uns nichts. Wir haben Mittel entwickelt, die Vampire zu sich nehmen, in denen alle Nährstoffe des Bluts enthalten sind. Die Lebensmittelfirmen setzen sie schon bei der Herstellung zu, wenn man das nicht mag, kann man sich in jeder Agora Pulver oder Brausetabletten kaufen." 

"Warum haben Sie dann eine Bißwunde am Hals?" 

"Die ist von meinem Bruder. Die Menschen meiner Welt haben kein Problem damit, Vampire von sich trinken zu lassen. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, jemand anderes AUSZUSAUGEN. Gut, die Dämonen vielleicht... Ich habe Sorcerer nicht geglaubt, bis ich es hier mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Seit 1800 Jahren ist kein Mensch mehr durch einen Vampirbiß gestorben!" 

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Ich hab selber gesehen, wie Du Menschen getötet hast, Sorcerer!", schüttelte Spike ungläubig den Kopf. 

"Wie soll ich das nur erklären...? Wir haben in den letzten zwei Jahrtausenden einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt für unsere Menschen entwickelt. Sie haben uns mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und wir haben uns dafür revanchiert, indem wir sie nicht mehr gegessen und verteidigt haben. Ich kenne keine andere Welt, auf der die Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Vampiren so eng ist, wie bei uns, aber..." 

"...wir werden in diesen Beschützerinstinkt nicht eingeschlossen!", beendete Giles seinen Satz. 

"Das ist zu hart ausgedrückt. Wenn uns ein Individuum an unsere Menschen erinnert, dann werden wir es verteidigen, wie, wenn es sich uns anschließt. Aber Ihre Menschheit ist verabscheuungswürdig, nichts, was unseren Einsatz verdient hat. Sie sind streitsüchtig, blutrünstig, hinterhältig und schwach. Ihr Streben ist allein von der eigenen Gier und Lust motiviert. Außerdem haben Sie sich seit der Jungsteinzeit nicht in nennenswertem Maße weiterentwickelt." 

"Sie wissen, daß Sie gerade die ganze Menschheit beleidigen?" 

"Das weiß ich, Mister Giles", erwiderte er kühl. "Ich bin 741 Jahre alt und habe vor 698 das erste Mal Ihre Dimension besucht. Ich kann mir nun wirklich eine Meinung bilden, finden Sie nicht? Miss Summers, Sie sind an der Reihe." 

"Meine letzte Frage, okay... Welchen Rang haben Sie im Widerstand?" 

Jetzt lachte Sorcerer laut. "Das ist eine gute Frage, Jägerin! Ich habe mich schon gewundert, daß sie niemand stellte. Nun, ich bin... der Befehlshaber." Der Vampir genoß die entsetzten und überraschten Blicke der Scooby Gang. 

"Wieso verraten Sie uns das alles?", wollte Giles mißtrauisch wissen. 

"Ich... ich brauche Ihre Hilfe." 

"Wie bitte?!" 

"Bilden Sie sich nicht so viel darauf ein, Miss Summers! Ich werde die Stadt übernehmen und meine Leute den Höllenschlund überwachen lassen, aber wir wollen das nicht gegen Sie machen. Wir möchten beide, daß er geschlossen bleibt und unsere Welten sicher sind. Deshalb wäre es mir sehr Recht, wenn wir eine Allianz eingehen könnten." 

"Und warum sollten wir das machen?" 

"Weil Sie sonst tot sind." 

Buffy schnaubte verächtlich, aber Giles legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, "bitte! Wir werden darüber nachdenken." 

"Wird in Ihrer Welt Englisch gesprochen?" 

"Ja. Es wird nicht auf der ganzen Welt gesprochen, aber die Menschen und Vampire in Nordamerika beherrschen es alle." 

"Wer ist Präsident?" 

"Ein schleimiger Chaosdämon." 

"Gibt es Hexen?" 

Ja. Sie werden aber verfolgt, wenn sie nicht für die Dämonen arbeiten wollen. Die Magie ist bei uns weiter verbreitet als hier." 

"Sind Sie auch eine Hexe?" 

"Nein, dazu habe ich leider keine Zeit." 

"Kennen Sie unsere Doppelgänger?" 

"Bedauerlicherweise nicht persönlich, aber ich habe von einigen von Ihnen gehört." Er deutete auf Spike und Giles, "es könnte sogar sein, daß ich Sie beide schon einmal getroffen habe, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich sehe jeden Tag zig Leute..." 

"An Spike würden Sie sich erinnern, so ne Nervensäge, wie er ist." 

"Hey! Ich bin keine Nervensäge! Wie kontrollierst Du Deinen Dämon?" 

"Das kann ich nicht in ein paar Sätzen beantworten. Ich hab mich auf meine Umwandlung vorbereitet, seit ich ein Teenager war und arbeite bis heute jeden Tag an mir. Mit Meditation, Yoga, Channeling, sehr vielen Gebeten zu meiner Schutzgöttin Athena, ich achte darauf, daß ich IMMER satt bin, verbringe viel Zeit unter Menschen, mache täglich Kampfsport und gehe ins Fitneßstudio, um meine Aggressionen abzulassen, überlasse das Töten - wann immer irgendwie möglich - meinen menschlichen Kollegen, zum Beispiel." 

"Das hört sich nach viel Arbeit an." 

"Ja, aber die Alternativ - meine Seele zurückzubekommen - kommt für mich nicht in Frage. Ich habe mich bewußt entschieden, wegen dem Dämon Vampir zu werden und die Jahrzehnte Arbeit kann ich nicht einfach wegwerfen. Außerdem BRAUCHEN meine Anhänger mich so, wie ich bin. Jemand mit Seele kann die qualvolle Ermordung von Hunderttausenden Dämonen und Kollaborateuren seiner eigenen Art nicht befehlen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen oder ein Monster zu sein." 

"Ich pfähle jede Nacht Vampire und Dämonen und ich bin KEIN Monster!" 

Sorcerer sah die Jägerin leicht gelangweilt an, "ich spreche von Menschen meiner Welt, Miss Summers. So sehr ich dieses Gespräch auch genossen habe, muß ich es jetzt beenden, da wir gleich noch einen anderen Termin haben. Ich werde Sie Morgen Nachmittag anrufen und einen Termin vereinbaren, Mister Giles. Auf Wiedersehen. Kelly." 

"Ja, Sir!" Die Frau sprang auf und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten an die Bar, der dort für die Gang bezahlte und ihnen noch eine Runde englisches Bier bestellte. Kelly vermutete, daß der eklige Sud Putzwasser war. Sie nippte an ihrem Glas, während sie sich auf einen Barhocker setzte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Bäh! Das ist schlimmer als der Schnaps babylonischer Dämonen!" 

"Das nächste Mal müssen wir ein Rezept für Met mitbringen." Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Jugendlichen von Giles verabschiedeten, der noch in der Bar blieb. "Dummer Mann! Will als Mitternachtssnack enden!" 

"Menschen! Wenn ich das sehe, bin ich wirklich für mein 16tel Dämonenblut froh..." 

"Seien Sie das, Kelly. Wann kommen unsere Geschäftspartner?" 

"In einer Stunde, Sir."   


"Tz, tz, tz! Laß die Finger von mir oder ich kastrier Dich!" Kelly wartete einen Moment, ob der Frischling davon abließ, ihre Halsschlagader zu begutachten. "Hier und jetzt!" Sie wartete noch einen Moment. "Sag nicht, ich hätte Dich nicht gewarnt!" Ein paar gezielte Tritte und Schnitte mit ihrem Messer und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. 

Sorcerer hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. "Nicht schlecht. Für einen Menschen." 

"Danke. Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es von Vorteil wäre, wenn Mister Giles mit unseren Geschäftspartnern zusammentrifft." 

"Das ist mir bewußt." 

"Ich geh mal für kleine Mädchen..." 

"Lassen Sie sich Zeit." Nachdem Kelly außer Sichtweite war, schlenderte Sorcerer lässig zu Giles. "Gefällt es Ihnen?" 

Der Wächter hatte gehofft, daß er ihn vergessen würde, damit er seinen Termin sehen konnte. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, "ja, danke, es gefällt mir hier sehr gut." 

"Ohne Ihnen zu Nahe treten zu wollen, aber das ist ein Vampir- und Dämonenclub! Sie werden schneller auf der Speisekarte landen, als Sie einen Pflock ziehen können!" 

"Ist das eine Drohung?" 

"Nein, nur eine gutgemeinte Warnung." 

"Danke, aber ich werde schon zurechtkommen." Giles fühlte sich nicht wohl mit dem gefürchteten Vampir, hatte zu viele Horrorgeschichten über seine Greueltaten gelesen. Er war Mann genug, um sich einzugestehen, daß er Angst hatte. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich erschüttert oder gekränkt sein soll!" 

"Wie bitte?" 

"Sie haben Angst vor mir. Ich weiß, daß man mich fürchtet und ich verlange Respekt, aber Angst..." 

"Können Sie gefälligst mal aufhören, in meinen Gedanken herumzuwühlen!", schnappte Giles. Er wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte, daß der Vampir seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen konnte, darauf war er im Wächter-Training nicht vorbereitet worden. 

"Ist das wirklich Ihr Wunsch? Ich bin noch nicht tief genug in Ihr Bewußtsein vorgedrungen, um herauszufinden, was Ihren tiefen Schmerz und Ihren Haß auf mein Volk ausgelöst hat, aber ich weiß, daß es helfen kann, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Meine Art - diejenigen, die Gedanken und Gefühle lesen können - haben den Ruf, sehr gut zuhören zu können. Wir empfinden die Erlebnisse derjenigen, mit deren Geist wir Verbindung aufnehmen, wie unsere eigenen." 

Giles war drauf und dran, Sorcerers Angebot anzunehmen. Ihn hatte überrascht, daß der Telepath nicht zurückgeschrieen, ihm statt dessen ein offenes Ohr angeboten hatte. Obwohl ihm Buffy so nah wie eine Tochter stand, hatte er nicht mit ihr über Jenny sprechen können. Natürlich, sie hatte ihm zugehört, aber sie hatte nicht die Geduld und sie konnte seine Gefühle nicht nachfühlen. Der einzige, der es konnte, war Angel. Und er war der denkbar schlechteste Gesprächspartner in diesem Fall. Letztendlich hielt ihn nur zurück, daß Sorcerer ein seelenloser Vampir und sein Feind war. 

"Nun?" 

Er sah in die wissenden, alten goldenen Augen und lächelte ehrlich. "Vielen Dank, aber..." 

"Ich weiß." 

Natürlich kannte er die Wahrheit, er war ja ein Telepath, erinnerte sich Giles. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich eben so ungehalten war. Es ist nicht alltäglich für mich, daß jemand meine Gedanken liest." 

"Wird nicht mehr passieren. Rufen Sie sich mit meinem Handy ein Taxi." 

Giles nahm das Mobiltelefon zögernd an, "danke." 

"Meine Assistentin ist wieder da, bringen Sie mir das Telefon zurück, wenn Sie fertig sind."   


"Sorcerer?" 

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. "Ja?" 

"Danke, daß Sie mir Ihr Telefon geliehen haben. Bitte." 

"Gern geschehen. Amüsieren Sie sich noch gut, Mister Giles." 

"Danke, gleichfalls." Als Giles sein Taxi vor dem Eingang anhalten sah, ging er zügig hinaus. 

Obwohl es nur ein paar Meter waren, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er sich in den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. Während er sich anschnallte und dem Fahrer seine Adresse gab, dachte er über Sorcerer nach. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß der mysteriöse Meistervampir aus einer anderen Dimension noch wichtig werden würde. Er wußte nur nicht, ob im guten oder schlechten Sinne.   


Rupert Giles saß im Hinterraum seines Magieladens über einem Stapel Bücher, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn - das Geschäft hatte noch nicht geöffnet - ging aber trotzdem nach einem Seufzer nach vorne. Vielleicht war es ja Buffy oder Willow und Tara brauchten ganz dringend eine Zutat für einen Zauberspruch. Das Klopften wurde zu einem Hämmern, bis er am Tresen war. Erst jetzt sah zur Tür und seinem Besucher. 

Seelenruhig stand Sorcerer in der Mittagssonne. Er öffnete hastig die Tür, "kommen Sie herein, hinten scheint keine Sonne!" Er vermutete, daß er sich durch Magie oder sein Alter für Minuten in der Sonne aufhalten konnte. 

"Danke, Mister Giles, aber das ist nicht nötig, ich mag die Sonne." 

"Aber..." 

"Ach so! Sie denken, ich würde gleich Feuer fangen, nein, da muß ich Sie enttäuschen, ich bin gänzlich unempfindlich gegen Sonnenlicht." 

"Das ist unmöglich!" 

"Der Fortschritt hat schon so manches möglich gemacht, was zuvor unmöglich war", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. Sorcerer blätterte in Gedanken ein Buch durch. "Ich war in der Gegend, deshalb dachte ich, ich komme persönlich vorbei. Wir erwarten Ihre Entscheidung!" 

Wieder nahm die beinahe greifbare Aura des Mannes dem Wächter den Atem. Er wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, daß er es hier mit einem Meistervampir zu tun hatte. "Ähm... Wir werden uns heute Abend treffen und darüber beraten. In den nächsten Tagen sollte auch der Beschluß des Rats der Wächter vorliegen." 

Ohne Vorwarnung wechselte er ins Gameface und knurrte Giles wütend an. "SIE HABEN KEINE TAGE! Ich will entweder in den nächsten 24 Stunden eine Entscheidung oder wir verzichten auf Ihre Unterstützung! Bedenken Sie, daß das Leben einer Jägerin gefährlich ist. Es kann immer wieder zu bedauerlichen Unfällen kommen..." 

"Wir werden ganz sicher nicht mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, der uns ständig bedroht!" 

"Ach nein?", säuselte er. "Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun? Mich mit Weihwasser besprenkeln und danach pfählen?" 

"Das ist ein guter Vorschlag." 

"Ich werde Übermorgen Mittag zurückkommen und Ihre Entscheidung erfahren." 

"Ah... gut. Und, Sorcerer, ich würde Ihnen dringend dazu raten, daß Buffy keinen "bedauerlichen Unfall" erleidet." 

"Ich glaube, wir verstehen uns!" 

Bevor Giles antworten konnte, war Sorcerer schon verschwunden. "Oh! Jetzt hat der doch das Buch gestohlen!" Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn er ihn nicht so schmerzhaft an Angelus erinnern würde, könnte er den anderen Mann mögen.   


Am nächsten Tag wartete die Scooby Gang nervös auf das Erscheinen von Sorcerer. "Können wir nicht mal die Wächtertagebücher über ihn lesen?" 

"Nein, Xander, das geht nicht." 

"Es ist notwendig, daß wir alle verfügbaren Informationen über ihn haben, wenn wir eine Allianz mit ihm eingehen müssen." 

"Ich kann die Wächtertagebücher nicht jedermann geben", erklärte er den schmollenden Riley und Xander. 

"Haben wir einen Dämon der Woche?" 

"Nein, es sieht so aus, als hätte Sorcerers Präsenz alle anderen Vampire und Dämonen dazu gebracht, entweder die Stadt zu verlassen oder zumindest ihre Tätigkeiten einzuschränken." 

Mit fünf schwerbewaffneten Bodyguards betraten Sorcerer und Kelly den Magieladen. "Guten Tag", grüßte der Vampir kühl. 

"Guten Tag. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie mit einer ganze Armee hier erscheinen?" 

"Das geht Sie nichts an, aber ich habe heute meinen freundlichen Tag und erkläre es Ihnen trotzdem: Wir haben keine Lust, uns auseinandernehmen und foltern zu lassen!" 

"Sorcerer, was soll das?" 

Er warf Riley einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Sie arbeiten für die Initiative, die Initiative führt im Namen der Wissenschaft Vivisektion durch, wir bringen Mitglieder der Initiative auf schmerzhafte Weise um, wann immer sie uns in die Hände fallen." 

"Ich gehöre nicht mehr zur Initiative!", beschwerte sich Riley. "Und woher wissen Sie das überhaupt?" Das schadenfrohe Grinsen, welches Sorcerer für einen Sekundenbruchteil nicht unterdrücken konnte, entging ihm - im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden - nicht. Er stand auf und funkelte den Vampir wütend an. #Sie sind ganz schön unverschämt, Sorcerer! Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich bevorzuge, wenn man NICHT in meinem Kopf herumwühlt!# 

#Ich bin beeindruckt, Special Agent Finn, nicht viele Leute hatten bisher das Rückgrat, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Noch weniger Menschen. Aber Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich auf meine beste Waffe verzichte oder sind Sie etwa so naiv?# 

#Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber wenn Sie das noch einmal mache, dann werde ich meinen Geist verschließen. Das habe ich bei der Initiative gelernt.# 

Der Vampir lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. #Das sind Sie wohl nicht. Es ist nämlich dumm zu glauben, daß Sie, ein Kind, daß sich noch für seine Feinde hübsch harmlos klingende Namen ausdenkt, mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen schlagen kann. Es haben schon viele versucht und niemand hat es überlebt.# 

Riley kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte gedacht, er könnte Sorcerer mit einem Bluff besiegen, aber da hatte er den Vampir und Telepath unterschätzt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, daß er es mit jemandem aufnahm, der diese gefährlichen Eigenschaften vereinte, schauderte es ihm. Ja, die Initiative hatte ihm beigebracht, seinen Geist abzublocken, damit er sich gegen telepathische Dämonen wehren konnte, aber er hatte das Wissen bisher erst einmal einsetzen müssen. Er war Psychologie-Tutor, das müßte er einsetzen, den Kampf auf vertrautes Gebiet lenken... 

#So einfach ist es nicht, Initiative. Ich habe selber Erfahrung in Psychologie. Was denken Sie, wie ich meine Feinde besiege? Worte sind tödlicher als Schwerter...# 

Okay, vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, darüber zu DENKEN. #Lassen Sie einfach meine Freunde in Ruhe und nehmen Sie mein Gehirn auseinander, okay? Ich weiß, daß Sie jemanden damit umbringen können, was Sie machen!# 

#Ich habe 741 Jahre Erfahrung und kenne meine Grenzen, solange ich es will, müssen Ihre Freunde nichts fürchten. Ich werde Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen, so verlockend es auch ist, ein Mitglied der Initiative von innen zu töten...# 

Ohne über die Konsequenzen weiter nachzudenken, schloß Riley die Augen und begann damit, sein Bewußtsein von der Umwelt zu trennen. Es war gefährlich - besonders, wenn Sorcerer versuchte, die Blockade zu durchbrechen - aber er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dem Vampir zu beweisen, daß er mehr als ein Essen auf Beinen war. 

Sorcerer wartete, bis der Mensch sich zu drei Vierteln abgeschottet hatte, ließ ihn sich in Sicherheit wiegen, dann drang er wieder in seinen Geist ein und versuchte, sich einfach darin zu verankern. Seine Fähigkeiten reichten weit darüber hinaus und der Mensch war kein Gegner für ihn, aber er wollte nicht all seine Waffen verraten. Er würde gerade genug von seiner Kraft verwenden, um Finn zu besiegen. Er verstand nicht genau, warum, aber es war ihm wichtig, diesem Individuum seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen. 

Riley atmete zischend ein, als sich der Schmerz in seinem Kopf noch mehr verstärkte. Wenn sein Schädel gleich explodieren würde, könnte es nicht mehr weh tun. Weshalb hatte er nur das Gefühl, daß Sorcerer noch längst nicht alles zeigte? Es war so verlockend, aufzugeben und eine Packung Schmerztabletten herunterzuspülen - so sehr, daß es ihn nicht mehr störte, daß sein Feind diese Gedanken mitlas - aber er würde es sich nicht erlauben. 

"Riley?", fragte Buffy unsicher. 

Der Mensch zuckte zusammen, als seine Verteidigung sich langsam aber sicher auflöste. Sorcerers Geist hämmerte wie ein Rammbock in seinem eigenen. Auf diese Schmerzen hatte man Riley nicht vorbereitet. 

Ein Ächzer des Soldaten alarmierte Sorcerer. #Sie sind sicher, daß Sie das wollen, Initiative?# 

#Hören Sie einfach auf, mich "Initiative" zu nennen, ich habe einen Namen!# 

#Das weiß ich, aber es macht Spaß, Sie zu ärgern.# Sorcerer hatte keine Lust, gegen die Jägerin zu kämpfen, nur, weil das dumme Kind ihm gegenüber seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte, dafür lief es zu gut im Moment. Als er merkte, daß der Sterbliche den Schmerz keine Sekunde länger ertragen konnte, beendete er den Druck und seufzte erleichtert. Obwohl er es den Menschen nicht auf die Nase binden würde, war er schachmatt. 

Riley hielt sich an der Wand fest und zwang sich, tief ein und aus zu atmen. Nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, starrte er den Vampir gekränkt an. "Warum haben Sie das gemacht? Ich hätte viel mehr aushalten können!" 

"Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihr Gehirn zu verbrühen und ich werde damit auch keine Zeit verschwenden." 

"Okay, ich hab mich überschätzt! Jetzt zufrieden?", bellte Finn. 

"Ja." 

"Nehmen Sie ein Sedativum mit Acetylsalicylsäure, das wird den Schmerz lindern", empfahl Kelly. 

"Danke. Sie waren gekommen, um unsere Entscheidung zu erfahren, richtig?" 

"Korrekt." 

Giles sah unsicher von dem jungen Mann an der Wand zu dem Vampir am Eingang. Ihn wunderte sehr, daß Buffy sich noch nicht um Riley gekümmert hatte. Die Krebskrankheit ihrer Mutter mußte ihr wirklich sehr zu schaffen machen. "Wir nehmen Ihr Angebot an." 

"Das ist erfreulich."   


Im Laufe des Tages besprachen sie die wichtigen Einzelheiten - welche Rechte Sorcerers Leute in der Stadt bekommen sollten, wann man gemeinsam kämpfen würde, wann nicht, und Kellys Rolle in der Gruppe. Sie sollte nur eine Beobachterin und Ratgeberin sein. Wie das mit der Telepathie ging, warum er sich in der Sonne aufhalten konnte und all die anderen Geheimnisse wollte Sorcerer aber nicht verraten. 

Als sie fertig waren, wurde es schon dunkel und Buffy verabschiedete sich für ihre erste Patrouille. Die Angebote ihrer Freunde, mitzugehen, lehnte sie ab. Nach einer Weile waren nur noch Giles, Sorcerer und seine Bodyguards in dem Laden. 

"Können Sie Ihre Leibwächter nicht wegschicken? Sie machen mich nervös." 

"Das habe ich bereits gemerkt, Mister Giles. Warten Sie vor dem Gebäude auf mich. Kelly, Sie dürfen gehen. Wegtreten!" 

"Ja, Sir!", kam die sofortige Antwort. 

"Äh... Ich bin sehr interessiert an der Situation in ihrer Welt. Gibt es bei Ihnen auch eine Jägerin?" 

"GAB. Vor 1700 Jahren hat der Rat der Wächter aufgehört, eine Jägerin zu berufen, weil es für sie nichts mehr zu tun gab, vor 1300 Jahren hat er sich selbst aufgelöst." 

"Aber Sie könnten jetzt doch eine Jägerin gebrauchen!" 

"Natürlich, aber es GIBT KEINE! Die Dämonen haben noch die letzten Aufzeichnungen zerstört und wir wissen nicht, wie wir die Auserwählte finden können. Außerdem würde es viel schwieriger für eine Jägerin bei uns sein, als bei Ihnen, weil sie Vampire nicht bekämpfen darf. Wenn sie das tut, zerstört sie die Eintracht und verdammt uns alle zur ewigen Versklavung. Wie sollen wir die Dämonen besiegen, wenn wir unsere ganze Kraft dazu aufbringen, gegeneinander zu kämpfen?" 

"Ihnen stehen die Menschen wirklich sehr nahe, oder?" 

"Ja, das tun sie. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ein Leben zu führen, in dem ich Menschen töte, um mich selbst zu ernähren. Ich bin froh, daß ich in meiner Welt geboren worden bin." 

"Ich verstehe nur eines nicht: Sie sagten, daß seit 1800 Jahren niemand mehr in ihrer Welt durch einen Vampirbiß getötet wurde, aber die Leichen, die wir gefunden haben, hatten Bißwunden..." 

"Wenn Sie die Autopsie-Berichte aufmerksam gelesen haben, werden Sie auch gelesen haben, daß der Tod durch eine andere Verletzung herbeigeführt wurde und erst danach der Leichnam ausgesaugt wurde. Es ist uns wichtig, daß wir auf die gleiche Weise töten wie unsere menschlichen Kameraden und es nicht so erscheint, als wären unsere Fangzähne Mordwerkzeuge. Das Aussaugen als Tötungswerkzeug ist uns vollkommen fremd." 

"Aber Sie saugen die Leichname aus", erinnerte Giles vorsichtig. 

"Ja. Nach dem Tod ist der Leichnam für uns eine bedeutungslose Hülle. Der Geist ist im Tartarus, das, was bleibt, ist nur ein Abbild. Wir würden einen Leichnam unserer Dimension nicht aussaugen, aber da Sie unseren Glauben nicht teilen, halten wir uns nicht daran." 

"Sie lieben Ihre Menschen - sogar so sehr, um sie gegen die Dämonen zu beschützen und Ihre eigene Natur, Ihre eigene Blutlust, die ganze dunkle Seite Ihres Dämons, zu unterdrücken - aber wir sind für Sie nur Spielzeuge", stellte Rupert Giles fest. 

"Korrekt. Aber wir unterdrücken den Dämon nicht, er ist bei uns nicht mehr in der Weise vorhanden, in der er es bei Ihnen ist. Wieso und wie das funktioniert, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen. Wir haben im Moment bedeutend wichtigere Sorgen, als das zu erforschen." 

"Natürlich. Aber es ist ein faszinierendes Thema. Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber zu denken, welche Konsequenzen solch eine Entwicklung für unsere Welt haben könnte!" 

"Katastrophale!" Der Vampir schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Als in unserer Welt bekannt wurde, das es Vampire gibt - die Regierung hatte es nur für zehn Jahre geheimhalten können, dann haben Reporter die Wahrheit herausgefunden - waren unsere Menschen an übernatürliche Phänomene gewöhnt. Vergleichen Sie einmal das Weltbild der alten Griechen mit Ihrem: Wir glaubten schon damals an Götter, Monster, Orakel, die Elysischen Felder und den Tartarus, es gab neben den Menschen Götter, Zentauren, Riesen, Halbgötter, Minotauren, Meerjungfrauen, Titanen und viele andere. Die Vampire waren nur eine weitere Art von Lebewesen." 

"Aber sie tranken Blut!" 

"Es gab so viele brutale Kriegsherren, die Götter spielten mit den Leben der Menschen und Monster fielen fast täglich in das Land ein. Da waren Vampire einfach keine Sensation mehr! Sie müssen aufhören, sich unser Griechenland wie das aus Ihren Hollywood-Filmen vorzustellen. Vor 2000 Jahren waren wir schon eine hochentwickelte Zivilisation. Sie müssen bedenken, daß uns viele Jahrhunderte an Kriegen, Hungersnöten und Belagerungen erspart geblieben sind. Wir haben das Beste aus allen Kulturen genommen, denen wir begegnet sind." 

"Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, mir das vorzustellen", gab Giles zu. "Wahrscheinlich muß man es selber sehen." 

"Eine Wochenendreise zu uns kann ich Ihnen zur Zeit nicht empfehlen! Sie werden entweder voller Entsetzen versuchen, wegzukommen, oder Sie überleben es erst gar nicht. Letzteres ist am wahrscheinlichsten." 

"Ist es so schlimm?" 

"Denken Sie von meiner Welt als einem verlorenen Paradies. Die Invasion der Dämonen hat uns die Unschuld genommen." 

"Es tut mir sehr leid, was mit Ihrer Dimension geschehen ist." Giles wußte, daß dies kein Trost war, aber was könnte schon jemandem trösten, dessen Heimat zerstört wurde? 

"Danke. Aber die Besatzung hat nicht nur schlechte Zeiten. Wenn sie eines erreicht haben, dann, daß wir jetzt noch fester zusammenhalten! Vorher gab es noch ein Denken Vampire und Menschen, jetzt gibt es nur noch Unterdrücker und Unterdrückte. Und das können sie uns niemals wegnehmen, solange sie uns nicht alle ermorden!" 

"Ich glaube nicht, daß sie dazu eine Chance bekommen werden." 

"Nie! Wenn wir unsere Welt befreit haben, können Sie uns besuchen. Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Haben Sie jetzt Lust, über ein erfreulicheres Thema zu sprechen?" 

"Sie haben das Buch über Dämonen gestohlen!" 

"Hä?" 

"Das Buch, in dem sie vorgestern geblättert haben. Sie haben es mitgenommen, ohne zu bezahlen. Also haben Sie es -technisch gesehen - gestohlen." Er wollte den Vampir nicht wütend machen, aber er ließ sich auch nicht für dumm verkaufen. 

"Das ist richtig", stimmte Sorcerer gelassen zu. 

Giles sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Und...?" 

"Was?" 

"Sie haben es nicht bezahlt." 

"Das sagten Sie mir bereits und ich leide auch nicht an Alzheimer, Mister Giles. Ach so! Sie wollen, daß ich es jetzt bezahle. Sagen Sie das doch gleich!" Der Untote holte sein Portemonnaie aus der Jacke und legte 20 Dollar auf den Tisch. "Das sollte reichen." 

"Danke." 

"Ich habe in einer halben Stunde eine Verabredung mit ein paar Dämonen", erzählte er beiläufig, aber in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel ließ, daß die Dämonen diese "Verabredung" nicht überleben würden. 

"Oh..." 

"Wir sehen uns." Ein Nicken und der Vampir war verschwunden. 

"Komischer Kauz", murmelte Giles kopfschüttelnd. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand diesen Vampir-Abgang machte, es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Angelus. Er korrigierte sich sofort, Sorcerer erinnerte ihn nicht nur bei seinen spektakulären Abgängen und Auftauchen an Angelus, sein ganzes Verhalten, sogar der trügerische unschuldige Hundeblick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen ähnelten dem des anderen Vampirs, der seine geliebte Jenny grausam ermordet hatte.   


Weil Buffy behauptet hatte, daß die Patrouillen immer noch ereignislos waren und vermutete, daß Sorcerer seine Leute wirklich in den Griff bekommen hatte, ging Rupert Giles zwei Tage später des Nachts auf einen der Friedhöfe von Sunnydale. Es war gefährlich, aber er hatte sich mit Weihwasser, Kreuz, Pflöcken bewaffnet und vertraute seiner Jägerin. 

"Sie hat Recht, es ist verdächtig ruhig. Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was Sorcerer mit den Vampiren gemacht..." Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Schritte zu hören glaubte. "Tatsächlich", flüsterte der Wächter. Schwere Stiefel hallten auf dem Boden wieder und er konnte Stimmen ausmachen. 

"Und dann hast Du ihn einfach gepfählt, hä?" 

"Klar, Stöckchen durch und PENG! Du hättest das Gesicht von dem Arschloch sehen sollen, als er explodiert ist! Das Beste, was ich seit der Stürmung des Dämonennests in Kansas erlebt habe!" 

Zwei Frauen glucksten fröhlich, dann meldete sich ein Mann zu Wort. "Nein, das vergiftete Wasser bei London war viel besser. Alle abgekratzt in zehn Minuten oder so." 

"Ja, das war eine Meisterleistung unserer Genetiker! Ich liebe den High-Tech-Krieg! Ich meine, Pfählen ist ja ganz unterhaltsam, aber es ist auch gefährlich, zeitaufwendig und Du kannst Dir immer nur einen vornehmen. DAS NERVT!" 

"Genau! Wie sollen wir gewinnen, wenn wir jeden einzeln umbringen müssen?" 

"Schade, daß Sorcerer nicht erlaubt hat, daß wir unsere Waffen mitbringen." 

"Ja, das ist Mist! Wäre so ein Spaß geworden! Aber er sagte doch was von dem Initiative-Kerl. Vielleicht kann der uns ein Depot geben. Diese Spielzeugpistölchen sind immerhin noch besser, als Mittelalter-Waffen!" 

Giles überlegte kurz, sich zu verstecken oder zu flüchten. Aber wenn Sorcerers Kämpfer ihn dann entdeckten, würden sie ihn töten. Also ging er - so gelassen wie er konnte - auf sie zu. 

Die vier Kämpfer nahmen sofort eine defensive Haltung an, als sie ihn sahen. "Stop!", rief einer und kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Guten Abend, Sir, weisen Sie sich bitte aus. Keine hastigen Bewegungen!" 

"Entschuldigen Sie?" 

Zwei seiner Begleiter hoben ihre Maschinengewehre. "Stellen Sie sich gegen die Mausoleumswand! Beine auseinander, Hände hoch!", bellte der Teenager. 

Widerwillig befolgte Giles die Anweisungen. Sekunden später fühlte er etwas kaltes an seinem Nacken, er vermutete, ein Kreuz. 

"Okay, Sir, Sie dürfen gehen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber sicher haben Sie schon davon gehört, daß es besonders auf den Friedhöfen in der Nacht viele unerklärte Todesfälle gibt..." 

"Allerdings. Sie gehören zu Sorcerer, richtig? Ich bin der Wächter der Jägerin." 

Der vermeintliche Teenager wechselte wie selbstverständlich ins Gameface. "Mister Giles, ich bin Special Agent Thoral, Siebte Patrouille. Entschuldigen Sie nochmals die Unbequemlichkeiten, aber wir sind davon ausgegangen, daß Sie ein Feind sind. Kein Mensch hat des Nachts etwas auf dem Friedhof in der Stadt des Höllenschlunds zu suchen." 

"Da muß ich Ihnen Recht geben, Special Agent. Ich bin gekommen, weil mir die Jägerin berichtet hat, daß es kaum... vampirische Aktivitäten mehr in der Stadt gibt und ich wollte mich davon persönlich überzeugen." 

"Es freut uns, daß die Jägerin unsere Anstrengungen bereits bemerkt hat. Wir töten jeden Vampir, dem wir begegnen und der sich nicht Sorcerer anschließt." 

"Wenn ich danach gehen darf, gibt es nicht sehr viele Vampire, die sich Sorcerer anschließen." 

"Die meisten haben die Flucht ergriffen. Sorcerer ist genauso für die Härte zu seinen eigenen Anhängern wie zu seinen Feinden bekannt. Niemand begegnet uns gerne und noch weniger überleben eine solche Begegnung..." 

"Ich verstehe." 

"Nun, falls es Sie beruhigt, wir werden verschwunden sein, sobald wir die Kontrolle über diese Stadt haben. Gehen Sie jetzt nach Hause, Wächter, wir müssen noch arbeiten und wir bevorzugen es, wenn wir dabei nicht gestört werden." 

"Natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen." Er würde sich noch ein bißchen umsehen und in Erfahrung bringen, ob diese Patrouillen nicht auch Menschen töteten. 

"Auf Wiedersehen. Wir fahren fort nach Anweisung!" 

Giles starrte fassungslos der Patrouille unter dem Kommando des untoten Special Agents nach, die sich gerade anschickte, den Friedhof zu verlassen und bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der sich im Gebüsch bewegte. 

"Sie sollten nicht so alleine in der Dunkelheit sein, Rupert Giles", erklärte ihm eine amüsierte Männerstimme. 

Giles unterdrückte den Reflex, herumzuwirbeln und einen Pflock aus seiner Manteltasche zu holen. Statt dessen blieb er stehen und antwortete, "zeigen Sie sich, Sorcerer. Ich habe keine Lust, noch Verstecken zu spielen." 

"Nein, so ist es lustiger." 

"Darf ich mitlachen?" Der Wächter hatte keine Lust auf - vielleicht tödliche - Spielchen mit großen, bösen Meistervampiren, wenn er genausogut in seiner gemütlichen Wohnung sitzen und ein gutes Buch lesen konnte. 

"Gut, gut." Sorcerer trat leise lachend hinter ihm aus den Schatten. 

Genervt drehte sich Giles um. "Was wollen Sie?!" 

"Kein Grund, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, Mister Giles. Ich war in der Gegend, habe Sie gesehen und dachte, daß es nur höflich wäre, Ihnen "hallo" zu sagen", schnurrte er. 

"Dann ist denken nicht Ihre größte Stärke!", erwiderte Giles schnippisch. Ja, ihn störten die ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen des Vampirs, aber so gereizt war er, weil Sorcerer schlechte Erinnerungen weckte. Er trug ein blutrotes Samthemd, eine schwarze Lederhose, schwarze Stiefel und darüber einen schwarzen Mantel. 

"Gefällt es Ihnen? Ich hielt es für angebracht, mich an die hiesige Mode anzupassen." 

"Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein." 

"Angelus, ich verstehe. Planen Sie, mich mal einzuweihen, warum sie meinen alten Kumpan abgrundtief hassen?" 

"Nein." Andererseits hatte die Vampir-Kleidung auch was Gutes. Sorcerer wirkte weniger menschlich und es fiel ihm dadurch leichter, unterkühlt zu sein. 

"Oh, ich glaube, ich bin nicht der einzige hier mit Stimmungsschwankungen!", empörte sich der Untote. "Das war gemein! Und nein, Vampire kommen nicht in die Wechseljahre!", maulte er. 

Giles verdrehte die Augen und ging zum Ausgang. "Guten Abend, Sorcerer." 

"Hey! Sie können doch nicht einfach abhauen! Sie sind so etwas von impertinent, Mister! Niemand, hören Sie, NIEMAND unterbricht einfach ein Gespräch mit MIR und läßt mich stehen! Das muß ich mir NICHT bieten lassen!" 

Mit einem kalten Grinsen in Ripper-Manier drehte sich der Wächter um. "Gewöhnen Sie sich besser dran, Sorcerer. Das hier ist nicht Ihre Welt, man spielt hier nicht nach Ihren Regeln und die Menschen auf dieser Erde buckeln auch nicht vor Ihnen!" 

"Das wird mir dieses arrogante Arschloch noch büßen!", murmelte der Vampir. "Jetzt ist es vorbei mit der Freundlichkeit!"   


Die nächsten zwei Wochen festigte Sorcerer seine Gewaltherrschaft über Vampir-Sunnydale und begleitete Buffy sogar ein paar mal bei ihren Patrouillen, ließ sie manchmal auch seine begleiten. Mit Giles ging er keiner Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg und zeigte sich von seiner unausstehlichsten Snob-Seite. 

Gegen Ende der dritten Woche, wurde für Buffy und ihre Freunde die Rastlosigkeit des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs und seiner Kollegen von Tag zu Tag unübersehbarer. Sorcerers - ohnehin heißblütiges - Temperament war kaum noch zu ertragen, er war in einem Moment aggressiv, im nächsten geistesabwesend, empfing kaum noch neue Anhänger und interessierte sich nicht mehr für die Vorgänge in Sunnydale. 

Deshalb war die Scooby Gang auch nicht überrascht, als er sie bat, an einem Mittwoch Abend in seine Hotelsuite zu kommen, damit er ihnen eine wichtige Entscheidung mitteilen konnte. 

"Wo bleibt der denn?", maulte Anya. "Wenn er uns was sagen will, hätte er doch auch in den Magieladen kommen können! Und wenn wir hier schon alle antanzen müssen, könnte er sich zumindest mal die Ehre geben!" 

"Sorcerer wird sofort hier sein", wiederholte Kelly genervt. "Es ist nicht so, als hätte mein Boß nichts wichtigeres zu tun!" 

"Die Allianz war seine Idee!" 

"Das weiß ich selber", antwortete der Vampir, der gerade den Raum betrat. "Wie ich sehe, sind Sie alle in Eile, also lassen Sie es mich kurz und bündig machen: Die Kinder des Zeus werden diese Dimension in drei Tagen verlassen. Sie werden Kelly als einzige Kontaktperson behalten." 

"Uff! Das war SEHR kurz und bündig!", murmelte Buffy. 

"Und Sie hielten es nicht für nötig, uns das etwas früher mitzuteilen?" 

"Nein, Mister Giles, das hielt ich in der Tat nicht für nötig. Wenn Sie in drei Tagen nicht alles nötige mit uns regeln können, dann haben wir uns wohl die falschen Alliierten ausgewählt. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, etwas besprechen möchten oder benötigen, meine Assistentin wird sich darum kümmern. Danke, daß Sie gekommen sind und auf Wiedersehen. Ich werde am Freitag Abend eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbeisehen." Mit einem Nicken war er wieder durch die Tür geschlüpft. 

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Sorcerer hat es nicht gerne, wenn Fremde in seiner Wohnung sind", riet Kelly. 

"Kelly hat Recht, laßt uns gehen. In der Laune, in der er ist, möchte ich mich nicht gerne mit dem anlegen", stimmte Buffy zu.   


Auf dem Hotelflur fragte die Jägerin ihren Wächter, "Giles, was müssen wir eigentlich noch besprechen? Ich dachte, das wäre schon erledigt." 

"Das dachte ich auch. Kelly?" 

"Von unserer Seite ist alles geregelt. Sorcerer meinte damit, falls SIE noch etwas besprechen möchten." 

"Wie können wir Kontakt zu Sorcerer aufnehmen, wenn er wieder in seiner Dimension ist?" 

"SIE werden gar keinen Kontakt zu Sorcerer aufnehmen, Special Agent Finn. Das ist meine Aufgabe, dafür werde ich hiergelassen." 

"Und wenn Sie verletzt oder tot sind?" 

"Dann wenden Sie sich an seinen Verwalter." 

"Und wer ist das?" 

"Das steht noch nicht fest." 

"Was macht der Verwalter eigentlich, Kelly?" 

"Der Verwalter, Miss Summers, wird in seinem Namen die Vampire von Sunnydale anführen." 

"Und was wird aus meinem Chip?! Sorcerer sagte, er würde ihn mir rausnehmen!" 

Kelly schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Scheiße! Das gibt Ärger! Ich habe ganz vergessen, daß Sorcerer wollte, daß Sie bleiben, um mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, Spike. Er hat einen Arzt mit, der das machen wird und die Computertomographie-Aufnahmen sind auch ausgewertet. Sie finden alleine raus, oder?" 

"Klar." 

"Spike?" 

"Was?" 

"Kommen Sie bitte mit?" 

"Wenn es sein muß..." Der blonde Vampir ließ sich widerwillig von Sorcerers Assistentin zurück zu der Suite bringen. 

"W... wenn So... Sor... Sorcerer Spike den Chip rausnimmt, wird er dann wieder böse?", stotterte Tara ängstlich. 

"Wenn, dann pfähle ich ihn eben", zuckte Buffy mit den Schultern. 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, daß es eine gute Idee ist, Spike mit Sorcerer alleine zu lassen. Ohne den Chip ist er gefährlich und Sorcerer ist ein Monster." 

"Vertrau mir, Riley. Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Und sehe es mal positiv: Wenn Sorcerer ihn wieder böse macht, dann kann ich ihn ENDLICH töten!" 

"Buffy, so was kannst Du nicht sagen!" 

"Ist aber wahr!"   


Mit Maschinengewehren im Anschlag, schritten zwei Männer die nächtlichen Straßen von Sunnydale ab. Einer deutete plötzlich auf eine Joggerin, die ihnen entgegen kam. Der andere Mann gab dem ersten sein Gewehr und lief auf sie zu. "Guten Abend, Ma'am, können Sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich zu der Greyhound Busstation komme?" 

"Natürlich. Gehen Sie die Straße runter bis zur Kreuzung, dann links..." 

Plötzlich hielt der Mann ihr eine Hand vor den Mund und zog sie in einen Hauseingang. 

Langsam ging der erste Mann dem zweiten nach. Als er das Haus erreicht hatte, kam der andere ihm entgegen und er gab ihm sein Gewehr zurück. Er warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Joggerin, die tot im Hauseingang lag. "Hat's geschmeckt, Spike?" 

"Sie war sehr gut, Sorcerer. Danke." 

"Gern geschehen." 

"Bist Du satt?" 

"Nein." 

"Sie war die fünfte! Du kannst Dir auf dem Rückweg den Bauch vollschlagen, ich habe keine Lust, zu spät zu kommen."   


"Wie spät ist es jetzt, Giles?" 

"Immer noch 23 Uhr 27, Buffy." 

"Wir hätten Spike nicht mit Sorcerer alleine lassen sollen. Wer weiß, was er mit ihm gemacht hat!" 

"Willow, Spike ist verschwunden, seit wir Mittwoch bei Sorcerer waren. Das sind zwei Tage. So ne Operation wird dauern und bestimmt muß er ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben." 

"Aber er hätte sich gemeldet, wenn es ihm gut ginge!" 

"Wenn die Operation von Erfolg gekrönt war, bezweifele ich sehr stark, daß sich Spike überhaupt noch in der Stadt befindet." 

"Wir waren das letzte Jahr über konstant feindselig zu ihm. Wieso sollte er sich ausgerechnet bei uns als erstes melden?" 

"Riley hat Recht. Wieso uns informieren? Er wird Drusilla wiederfinden wollen, vielleicht sogar Angel besuchen, aber wir werden ganz unten auf seiner "Freunden die gute Nachricht sagen-Liste" stehen." 

Giles sah nachdenklich von einem Wächter-Tagebuch auf. "Oder auch nicht... Ein Wächter aus dem 19. Jahrhundert schreibt, daß er Gerüchte gehört hat, daß Sorcerer Menschen und Vampiren in Not angeblich helfen soll. Als Gegenleistung sollen sie wohl für ihn arbeiten. Allerdings sind es, wie ich sagte, nur Gerüchte. Kein Deserteur hat lange genug überlebt, um diese Erzählungen bestätigen zu können..." 

"Diese Gerüchte sind wahr. Leider", antwortete Spike von der Tür. 

"Spike!" 

"Ja, ich bin zurück", grinste der Vampir. "Habt Ihr mich vermißt?" 

Willow stand auf, um ihren Mitkämpfer zu drücken, als Buffy sie zurückhielt. "Wartet!" Die Jägerin schnappte sich einen Pflock und ging langsam auf den blonden Engländer zu. 

"Was soll das, Jägerin?!" 

"Du hast Blut auf Deinem T-Shirt, Spike! WOHER?" 

"Scheiß Joggerin! Warum kann heute niemand mehr mit Stil sterben? Das war mein Lieblings-T-Shirt! Wenn sie nicht schon tot wäre, würde ich sie dafür noch mal umbringen!", schimpfte er. 

"Stop! Du hast einen Menschen getötet, Spike? Dann..." 

"Ja, Jägerin, ich bin den verdammten Chip endlich los!" Das Grinsen verschwand und der Untote machte ein langes Gesicht. "Und stehe in Sorcerers Diensten." 

"Wo ist er eigentlich?" 

"Sorcerer? Hat einen Wutanfall und zeigt dem Porsche an der Ecke, was für ein böser Vampir er ist." 

Buffy konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Okay, was machst Du hier? Ich meine, ohne den Chip könntest Du in Hunderte Städte gehen. Warum Sunnydale? Der Höllenschlund, wo die Jägerin ist?" 

"Weil das unser Deal ist", kam Sorcerers Antwort. "Miss Summers, werden Sie freiwillig aufhören, meinen Verwalter zu bedrohen oder muß ich es für Sie machen?", fragte der Vampir drohend. 

Der ganze Laden schnappte nach Luft. "Verwalter?", fragte Willow nach einer Weile. "Spike ist Ihr Verwalter?" 

"Ich bin wieder im Geschäft, Rotkäppchen!" 

Buffy ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und funkelte die zwei Vampire wütend und enttäuscht an. "Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Allianz, Sorcerer!" 

"Darin wird sich auch nichts ändern. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde Ihnen Recht sein, daß ich Ihren Freund zum Verwalter mache, aber wenn es das nicht ist, ist das Ihr Problem. Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen und ich neige nicht zur Wankelmütigkeit. Vielleicht ist es möglich, daß Sie die Küsse auf später verschieben", schlug er sarkastisch vor. "Ich habe eine Dimensionsreise zu machen!" 

"Oh..." Giles ging zögernd auf den älteren Vampir zu und streckte seine Hand aus. "Gute Reise." 

"Vielen Dank, Mister Giles. Ich bin überzeugt davon, daß Sie hier alle gut miteinander zurecht kommen werden." 

"Sicher." Der Wächter überhörte die - nicht allzu subtile - Warnung nicht. 

Mit guten Wünschen für die Reise und Befreiung verabschiedete sich auch der Rest der Gruppe von ihrem Alliierten. "Soll ich mitkommen?" 

"Nein, Spike, bleiben Sie ruhig und genießen Sie die neue Unabhängigkeit oder was auch immer neu chipfreie Vampire in Ihrer Dimension in der Nacht machen - wir nutzen sie normalerweise zum Schlafen. Ich sehe Sie dann Morgen früh?" 

"Ja, Sir." 

"Gute Nacht!", rief Sorcerer der Gruppe von der Tür nach, gerade, bevor sie sich schloß. 

"Spike, jetzt mußt Du erzählen. Bis ins kleinste Detail!"   


Fortsetzung: [Upside Down][1]

   [1]: Datei:///upside1.html



End file.
